


The Hawke Sisters

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Other DA Universes [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Gen, Mages, Siblings, Sisters, pre-DA2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Bethany is frightened when she does magic for the first time, but Corin couldn't be more proud.





	The Hawke Sisters

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started replaying DA2 with a new Hawke (a humorous mage), and got curious about what her and Bethany’s relationship would be like since we don’t get to see them interact much in-game. Also had to throw some angst in there at the end, because Hawkes.

“Bethany? Bethany, what’s the matter?”

Corin’s little sister, seven years old, sat in front of the blazing hearth in the family cottage. Her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders shook with sobs. Corin, alarmed, went to her immediately. Bethany never cried.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Don’t cry.”

Crouching, she pulled the little girl into her arms. Bethany buried her face in her sister’s shoulder.

“There, there,” said Corin, patting her on the back. “It can’t be that bad, little sister.”

“Y-yes it can…”

Bethany pulled back, wiping her eyes with her fists. She swallowed.

“I did… I have  _magic!_ ”

She pressed her face into her hands and sobbed once again.

For several moments, Corin just stared at her with wide eyes. Then, she burst out laughing.

Bethany looked up, too stunned by her sister’s response to continue crying. Her face reddened and she balled up her fists.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny!”

Corin straightened up again, stifling her laughter right away. If Bethany crying was a rare thing, her getting angry was even rarer. Corin tried to smooth out her face, make her expression serious, but a smile kept creeping through.

“I’m sorry, Bethy,” she said. She reached out and took her sister’s small, warm hands. “But that’s not a thing to cry about. Not at all.”

Bethany’s lip trembled, but she squeezed Corin’s hands back.

“It’s not?”

“No, silly girl,” she said. “It’s fantastic.”

Corin was unable to hold back her smile now. She and Bethany had always been close, but now they would learn magic together from Father as well. Corin couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful.

“B-but…” Bethany said, voice still thick, “you and Father always have to h-hide. And magic is dangerous…”

She said the last part very quietly, as if she were ashamed to admit such a thing, but Corin waved her hand through the air.

“Nonsense,” she said. “Am I dangerous?”

Quickly, she summoned a flicker of flame in her palm, a trick Bethany had always liked. Her little sister’s mouth almost curled into a smile, but her eyes were wary. Corin put the flame out with a snap and leaned nearer, like when they whispered secrets to each other at bedtime.

“There’s nothing to fear,” she said. “Father will teach you to control it. Soon, you’ll be as good as your big sister.”

“But…” Bethany sounded less unsure now, but still afraid. “What if the Templars come and lock me up?”

Her lip trembled, and new tears hung in her eyes. Corin took her by the shoulders.

“I won’t let the Templars take you,” she said. “I’ll never let anything happen to you, Bethany. That’s a promise.”

She shook her sister gently, to drive the point home. Bethany wiped her eyes again and nodded.

“Okay,” she said. “Thanks, Cori.”

Corin got to her feet, then reached for Bethany’s hand and helped her upright.

“Don’t mention it,” she said. “Now come along, silly sister. We can tell Father together.”

Bethany nodded and took Corin’s hand. She looked up at her, dark eyes still fearful, but full of trust. Corin squeezed her hand, and her vow burned in her heart like a fierce flame.

_I’ll always protect you, little sister. That’s a promise._


End file.
